


Avery and Crime go on a date to a mattress store 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Averacti



Category: Protozone
Genre: Happy Halloween, M/M, This Is STUPID, also, oh uh, wear a mask gun emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averacti/pseuds/Averacti
Summary: its exactly what it says on the tin
Relationships: Avery/Crime (Protozone)





	Avery and Crime go on a date to a mattress store 2: Electric Boogaloo

Avery and Crime were just sittin around in their lab being gayasses and Avery was like "Hey what if we went on another date to a mattress store that would be funny I think" but Crime was like "The last time we went on a date to a mattress store we got the cops called on us tho" and Avery was like "Yeah but the cops didnt even do anything 🙄🙄🙄" how the fuck did he say emojis out loud how the fuck what the fuck   
  
But anyways- who cares- they went on another date to a mattress store while wearing their masks unlike SOME PEOPLE.  
  
anyways-   
  
They went on a date to another mattress store, and started laying on another mattress.   
  
But this time, instead of there being some bitchass employee, there was a fuckin anti mask person (oh god oh fuck cover your mouths and noses with your masks people /hj)   
  
The anti mask person was like "why are you 2 wearing masks?????? oxygen cant go into your masks so ur suffocating yourselfsvsfsvfe you cant breathe in those!!1!1!1!!!1!1!" Avery was like "i can breathe just fine dumbass 😝😜😝😛😜🙊🙈🙉🙊🙈🙉🙈🙊🙊🙊🙊🙊🙊🙉🙉🙉🙉🙉😹😹😹😹😹😹😹😹😹😻😺😹😺😸😺🙀🙀🙀🙀😽🙀😽🙀😽😾😾😽😾💅💅💅💅💅💅💅👻👻👻👻👻👻👻💪💪💪💪💪👾👾👾👾👾👾👾👹👹👹👹👹👹👹👹👺👺👺👺👺👺👺👺👿👿👿👿👿" what the fuck   
  
so anyways the motherfuckin manager came in and they were like "whats the fuckin situaaationnn"   
  
the anti mask person was like "what the fuck do you want"  
  
the motherfuckin manager was like "im the motherfuckin **M A N A G E** **R** "   
  
"at the mattress store?"   
  
_**"M A T T R E S S"  
  
**_ jesus fucking christ on a pogo stick. his voice was so loud it feels like youve been stabbed in the eardrum.  
  
The manager was like "why dont u have a mask on" The anti mask person was like "i i have a medical condition that doesnt allow me to wear a makskskskskksksk" but she was lying  
  
Avery was like "whats the name of the medical condition and why wont it allow you to wear masks"  
  
the anti mask person was like "i" and then they fucking dissolved   
  
Crime was like "wow you fucking obliterated that tr*mp supporting anti mask person" and then they just fuckin walked out of the mattress store while holding hands like gayasses  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
with their masks on


End file.
